


Domesticus

by kenporusty



Series: Personal Assistant [5]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Graham getting invested in Lyra and Bon Bon, Brought a brony to an rpf story, Cereal is a legit dinner, Dean being insecure, Dean is best pony, Drabble, Graham and Dean are useless with spiders, Graham reassuring him, Liz Kerri and Siobhan are seen again, Maybe Colgate, Part of the PA universe, Really I see Dean digging Derpy, TW Spiders, Vignettes, cute fluff, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just four little vignettes and drabbles glimpsing into the day-to-day of Graham and Dean.</p><p>Cute and fluffy, nothing hot an heavy. That comes later.</p><p>This is part of the Personal Assistant universe, if you haven't read it, that's alright, but you may be a little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticus

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of these people. This, and indeed the entirety of the Personal Assistant universe and all stories attached to it, are purely works of fiction. I don't assume, I don't profit, I don't mean insult.
> 
> I. was a prompt from RedShiloh. Dean and Graham are wimps, it's just a spider.  
> IV. was a prompt from bluepeony. She wanted to see Dean being insecure and Graham comforting him.
> 
> I HOPE I DID ALRIGHT BY YOU LADIES.
> 
> II. and III. are products of my own boredom.

**I. Spider**

Graham heard the shriek coming from the ground floor.

“Liz! You okay down there?” He called from the door to the bedroom.

“Yeah, da, and I’m in my room. Dean’s downstairs,” Liz stuck her head into the hallway, meeting her father’s eyes with a smirk.

“That was Dean?” Graham asked amused, looked at the stairs.

Liz tossed her head, “well go on and see what your brave man is screaming about, yeah?”

Graham crept down the stairs, stopping suddenly to stare at Dean, standing on a chair, waving a rolled up newspaper at something on the wall. He flinched, dropped the newspaper and jumped from the chair, backing across the room.

“Dean? What the hell?” Graham asked, coming to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Dean turned wild eyes on Graham and flinched back into his side.

“Spider. Fucking huge spider. One of the kinds that jumps. GRAHAM. IT JUMPS AT YOU!” Dean gasped, hiding his face.

Graham laughed, pinching Dean’s hip, “never fear, I will save you.”

He disentangled from Dean, scooping up the fallen paper, striding bravely over - perhaps he added a bit more swagger than needed - to swing at the tiny spider sitting on the wall between two of Dean’s photographs.

“Fuck!” Graham swore jumping back as Dean had.

“I told you! They fucking jump at you!” Dean crowed, grabbing Graham’s arm and running out of the room.

Liz hung over the banister, “what are you two supposedly grown men screaming about down here?”

“There’s a spider in there!” Dean pointed.

“And it jumps at you,” Graham said rather matter-of-factly.

“So my da and his boyfriend are actually five,” Liz came down and patted Dean on the shoulder. She went to kitchen and came back with a paper towel. “And they seem to forget we don’t have jumping spiders here!”

“We are not!” Graham said petulantly.

“Right, sure, then you handle the spider in the house,” Liz held out the towel to her father.

“You go ahead, sweetheart,” Graham waved her towards the room.

“How did you survive without anyone here?” Liz shook her head, and disappeared into the room. She returned, carrying up a balled-up towel towards the front door.

“Don’t bring it towards us!” Graham and Dean shrieked almost in unison.

Liz laughed and tossed the spider outside.

“You two are not going to live this down, I hope you know. This will come back at the most embarrassing time, say, the wedding reception?” She went back upstairs where she hoped Kerri and Siobhan hadn’t continued without her.

**II. Ponies**

With Dean around, Graham could never know what to expect when he came home from work. Given Dean got off work earlier than Graham on most days, he just wished he could come home to a hot dinner.

Not to this.

“What the hell, Dean?” Graham was entirely too overworked and tired to handle the fact his partner was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, eating a bowl of cereal, watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Dean’s head snapped around, wide-eyed. Slowly he grinned at Graham.

“Finally decided to watch this show, the internet is obsessed with it.” The cereal and his accent made him look more like a five year old. Graham really wanted to ask if he finished his homework.

Graham sighed, bent to kiss Dean, and went upstairs to change.

“You are such a dork, and I love you, but isn’t that show a little, uh, childish?” Graham asked, dressed now in loose jeans and a t-shirt, dropping onto the sofa next to Dean. Dean immediately snuggled into Graham’s side.

“There’s a lot for adults in here. There’s a few jokes that would go over the kid’s heads, but beyond that the story lines are solid, and the character development is epic.”

Graham spared a few minutes to watch the brightly colored, anime-like ponies chase one another, babbling something about “cutie marks.” Graham tried; he really did, to ignore the show. He didn’t want to be pulled into yet another show for kids, like he had with Adventure Time, but as the episode finished and the credits rolled, he found his resolve to turn the show off lessening.

Not to mention, Dean’s head was fully in his lap, empty bowl forgotten on the coffee table.

“Told you that you’d like it,” Dean murmured into Graham’s leg. “So who is best pony?”

“I can’t believe you got me into another show for kids, how does this always happen?” Graham sighed, humming along - much against his will - as the theme for the next episode rolled.

“Because I have great taste and because Adventure Time isn’t exactly for kids.” Dean beamed, leaning up to kiss lazily. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I have a soft spot for the yellow one, Flutterbug?”

“Fluttershy,” Dean corrected primly.

Graham sighed and rolled his eyes, “oh forgive me.” He spread his hand on the part of Dean’s stomach that was exposed. “How about you?”

“Rainbow Dash, of course! She’s the most badass!”

Dean stretched into Graham’s touch, almost purring, looking into Graham’s eyes with just a thin ring of blue showing. Graham growled, bending to kiss him possessively. “I think I need you upstairs. Then we can come back to ponies,” Graham’s stomach growled loudly, “and dinner.”

Dean smiled, his dimples deepened, “that sounds like a wonderful plan.”

**III. Faces**

Liz looked up at Dean, walking by with a full basket of laundry, and pulled a face at him.

Dean snickered, though, and returned the funny face. Liz stuck out her tongue and returned to her Tumblr.

Dean carried the vacuum past, bound for downstairs; Kerri looked up from her work and managed to contort her face into a grimace that would have chased the wooden figureheads off ships. Dean did his best to return the face, but shrugged, giving up to the master.

Dean carried the clean laundry back to the bedroom intent on folding and sorting, Siobhan hung out of their bedroom and made the perfect face in the world. Dean couldn’t help it, he dropped the basket, doubled over with laughter. He was laughing too hard to retort, so he scooped his basket up and retreated.

Graham watched the exchange of faces across the dinner table and wondered what he had missed while Dean had off during a weekday.

**IV. Insecure**

Graham noticed something drastic about Dean.

Well, not drastic, just bothersome.

“Dean, what’s with all the baggy hoodies and sweats?” Graham leaned on the island counter in the kitchen, looking the shorter man up and down.

Dean stuffed his hands in the pocket Rangitoto College sweatshirt and shrugged.

“I like being comfortable?” Dean offered and shuffled off upstairs.

“What’s eating him?” Siobhan asked from the couch in front of the television.

Graham looked at her and shugged, following Dean upstairs.

“Why does it matter what I wear, Graham?” Dean asked, once the bedroom door closed, rounding on his partner, crossing his arms over his chest, looking surly.

“Because I can’t see that amazing body beneath all the bagginess,” Graham smiled, reaching out to run his hand up Dean’s arm.

Dean frowned, “still don’t see why it matters?”

“It matters to me. I want you to be comfortable, but you never wear those denims that show off your amazing arse, or the nice plaid shirts you were probably born wearing. The ones that show off your physique just enough.”

Dean blushed slightly, bit his lip, but remained standing there, arms crossed. His head dropped to his chest.

“You’ll think I’m being silly.” He mumbled.

Graham wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head, “of course I won’t. What’s bugging you, love?”

Dean shivered slightly and smiled at the tiny pet name. “I’m really being just silly,” he worried his lip and pulled back from Graham to look up at him.

“I’m not, you know, handsome. I’m short, and getting kind of pudgy, and my face is all wrong. Look at my nose, it’s huge.”

Graham laughed once and leaned into kiss Dean’s nose, “your nose isn’t huge.”

He moved to kiss Dean’s cheekbones, forehead, and linger on his lips. “These are just as wonderful.”

A broad hand found its way under the hem of the hoodie, fingers tracing the outline of abdominal muscles beneath, “and yes, there might be a little more there than when I met you, but that doesn’t mean pudgy. I mean, not everyone can be as cut as Armitage.”

Dean cocked and eyebrow at Graham, “and how would you know?”

“I’ve had enough business meetings with the man, and his suits leave nothing to the imagination.”

Dean frowned, but laughed when Graham’s fingers found the one spot, halfway to his side, and tickled.

“You can trust me that no matter what you think about yourself, I will think you are handsome and beautiful, and you are perfect to me.” Graham said. His freehand picked up Dean’s chin as he leaned in to kiss him.

Dean froze as their lips met again, but then melted into the comfortable familiarity of Graham, his taste, his touch; how their bodies fit together perfectly.

“So, loose the baggies and I’ll show you just how beautiful I find you?” Graham asked, pushing Dean backwards towards the bed.

Dean smiled, pulling his sweatshirt off and tossing it aside. Graham reveled in the tight black t-shirt underneath.

“That’s more like it,” Graham said under his breath, fingers fumbling at his own shirt buttons, tossing his own shirt to the side.

Dean, encouraged by Graham’s response, stripped out of the grey sweatpants, kicking them aside. He jumped when Graham dropped to his knees, placing soft kisses along Dean’s thighs.

“You are beautiful, you are handsome, and you are definitely not ugly.” Graham reassured Dean, slowly standing, landing small kisses as he went: Dean’s thighs, his hipbone, stomach, heart, sternum, neck, and finally lips.

They stood there, kissing with fire and passion.

“You will always be perfect to me, until we’re old and grey. Well, you’ll be grey,” Graham ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “If you’re ever feeling bad, you come to me.” Dean nodded.

“Now, bed.” Graham purred.

Dean obliged with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE MAY BE MORE OF THESE.
> 
> If you want to prompt me, drop me an ask over at my Tumblr or on my Skype. (username is kenporusty on both)


End file.
